<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Train by ikonnau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421907">Midnight Train</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikonnau/pseuds/ikonnau'>ikonnau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fast Paced I'm sorry, Fluff and Angst, Fluff? Kinda angst, I need JunHwan, I'm JunHwan deprived, Jinhwan is a stranger, M/M, Midnight, Smut, Smut? Still processing, junhwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikonnau/pseuds/ikonnau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just one of his normal nights as a good citizen-- </p><p>"Can I sit beside you?" </p><p>-- or so he thought because the moment Junhoe opened his eyes, there was a blurry figure standing in front of him. Standing still much for the train is shaking. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Train</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>His suitcase fell and made a loud thud on the ground, sighing before reaching for his things because he just went from work that includes sitting for half a day with only your hands moving. Sounds easy and lazy but Junhoe’s always been drowsy and cranky in work. His shoulders are tense, his eyes hurting staring at the monitor for too long and checking every page of three hundred pages of papers that he doesn’t even know what's written. Yes, definitely an easy job to do.  </p><p>A light came from the right, indicating the last train for this stop had arrived. Moving backwards to avoid being hit, because even if Junhoe hated how much life is shitting him in his twenty's and he barely lives though he's living, it's not easy to hold a funeral for his untimely demise.  </p><p>Suiting himself comfortably, loosening his tie and unbuttoning few of his white polo because it's leaving marks on his neck, Junhoe situated himself comfortably inside the train. Peaceful. No one's taking the last train except him, it's way too midnight for everyone and the ghostly stories are shoving people away. Cowards.  </p><p>The platform closed and the train started moving. It's only his mere existence against the deafening silence but Junhoe’s not complaining. This is way too easy than sending people with glares. This is just one of his normal nights as a good citizen-- </p><p> </p><p>"Can I sit beside you?" </p><p> </p><p>-- or so he thought because the moment Junhoe opened his eyes, there was a blurry figure standing in front of him. Standing still much for the train is shaking. </p><p>He looked up and a pair of hazelnut eyes caught him. The light above hides his face though his shiny black hair that reaches his eyes, or his pale white skin that perfectly enhance the way his clothes embellish his own minimal marks. Who is he? </p><p> </p><p>"I don’t want to sit alone. It's lonely." he added.   </p><p> </p><p>Before Junhoe could even respond with a single <em> yes </em> or <em> no </em>, the guy took the empty seat beside him. He instantly tense with how their thighs are touching, his shoulders barely reach his and his arms way too small next to him. He's a midget sitting beside him. Junhoe’s normal response is to distance himself especially if it's making him uncomfortable, but he remained still on his seat. His hand awkwardly holding his suitcase on his lap.  </p><p>"Did you just get off from work?" </p><p>Flustered. Junhoe faced in front and saw his dumbfounded self reflection and the guy sitting next to him. Seeing how he's almost head taller than him and the intense stare he's getting, the question still hanging. </p><p>Clearing his throat he muttered a small "Yes." and glanced at the smiling guy next to him.  </p><p>"I see. You must be tired, it's way too late for you to work. I admire your hard work." he said, pouting on his side and looking down at his shoes, moving his foot like a child-- that Junhoe started comparing to himself again. <em> Tiny. </em>"Do you always come home this late?"  </p><p>Looking up at the question, Junhoe regretted immediately, catching the stranger's eyes before replying with a short nod, again.  </p><p>"You're a guy with few words are you?" the guy asked, his head tilting and trying to take a glimpse of Junhoe’s reddening face. His hair falling on his side and his soft cheeks bubbling. "Are you sick?"  </p><p>"No.." </p><p>"Your face is red." </p><p>"It's.. It's normal for-- me." Junhoe wanted to smack himself for catching a hiccup with how nervous he was. </p><p>"Oh, I see." he nodded, moving his small head away and sitting back again. </p><p>It was followed by a long silence that Junhoe doesn’t have the guts to break. His hands are resting still on top of his suitcase while he's awkwardly watching them pass each house and lights. The lights illuminating outside became an interesting subject for him, under these circumstances. </p><p>His eyes falling unconsciously to their reflection.  </p><p> </p><p>"I'm Jinhwan." </p><p> </p><p>Junhoe jumped dumbfounded, startled again with his <em> small voice </em>. </p><p>"You're quite jumpy are you? I said I'm Jinhwan, I realized I haven’t introduced myself to you and here I am blabbering whatever comes in my mind. Oh, I'm doing it again, sorry." he said, giggling at himself and how now his pale cheeks tinted with slight red didn’t go unnoticed by Junhoe. He was flustered. "You don’t have to say your name--" </p><p>"Junhoe." </p><p>Jinhwan stared at him for seconds before peeling his eyes away from him, Junhoe secretly holding his breath, let go of it and keeping his face neutral. He had a sudden urge to pinch himself with how weird he's acting, Jinhwan must've thought he's a freak. </p><p>"Sounds great. Hi Junhoe." somehow a melody just passed his ears. Junhoe’s quite awestruck with how Jinhwan softly mentioned his name with a face like him.  </p><p>"Hello.. I guess." he answered awkwardly and earned a giggle from him. "Sorry, I'm shit with people I don’t know how to talk." </p><p>"Figured that out." Jinhwan commented before chuckling again, filling the train with his soft giggles that made him smile unconsciously, too. "So Junhoe.." </p><p>Junhoe looks down at him and his stomach flips with how his sitting self can even make him tilt his head to look up at him. </p><p>"What's your work?" Jinhwan asks, and Junhoe knows he's far by staring too long at his face; he notices even the heart shaped mole under his eyes and how long his lashes are. Or even the pores on his face that he failed to spot one because it's deliberately screaming in perfection, someone to look at, ethereal. </p><p>"I'm working in the office, dealing with papers and errors everyday." he answered quietly and watched as the guy nodded his head. </p><p>"Ooh, I bet it's tiring." he said, his hands flew on his chin, supporting his face.  </p><p>"It is." then Junhoe decided to peel his eyes from him, there were no houses nor lights, only the structure of the underground tunnel can be seen. He's approaching his destination faster than he thought. "How about you? I mean.. what do you do?"  </p><p>It's not that Junhoe was hoping Jinhwan wouldn’t sort out a vague answer and give him a specific one. Definitely not. </p><p>"I'll tell you when I meet you again." Jinhwan answered, breaking his little hopes followed by the sound of the train arriving and the doors opening for him. "This is your stop, you should go." </p><p>"Oh right." he said, grabbing his suitcase and standing up. "How about you?" </p><p>Jinhwan smiled at him again, looking at his back. "I'll tell you when I meet you again." he repeated before waving his hand a little. "Bye Junhoe!"  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>_______________</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Junhoe clicked the save button before printing the papers out. Waiting for it beside the machine and sipping his everyday go coffee that keeps him awake-- barely-- for work at least. His eyes landed on the wall clock, 10AM and he's already thinking of taking the last train again. Just because. </p><p> </p><p>"You finished yours this early?"  </p><p> </p><p>A hand tapped his shoulders resulting in him jerking up and spilled his coffee a little followed by a small "sorry." from whoever.  </p><p>"Yeah, might as well finish shits." he answered, throwing his cup on the nearest trash bin which happened to be his colleague's desk. Hope he doesn’t mind.  </p><p>"Ugh. I heard the manager there are tons." </p><p>Junhoe shrugged and faced the printer once he finished printing them. "Break your fingers then." he said before he left the place back to his cubicle.   </p><p>Before he sat down, everyone on the floor stood up and took their bows. <em> A supervisor </em> is what he can think of at the moment. He proved himself right when their floor manager appeared with someone, his eyes commanding as strictly as he can, not wanting to show any inappropriate manner.  Evaluation is coming too, they gotta vote the best employee of the month but instead of getting the benefits-- they're burdening the so called <em> employee of the month </em> by forcing a celebration. Same to upper position.  </p><p>He went back to his own little space, grabbing the stapler and sorting out the papers he printed.  </p><p>"From what department are they this time?"</p><p>"Don’t have an idea, but one thing I'm sure, Boss will go bankrupt soon." </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>That was the other thing that Junhoe’s been worrying too for a while. Well, fuck it. This is definitely frustrating.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Ten times. Junhoe’s been looking at his right since he reached the station. Two minutes before the clock hits midnight, when the ground starts to shake a little, so as his chest thumping inside his body and the tingling feeling going down on his spine. </p><p>He instantly stepped inside the train, looking casual if it weren't for his suitcase. He chose the same seat he took last time, looking at his wristwatch. He stumbled a little while sitting, hitting his shoulders on metal next to the door when the train started moving.  </p><p>"You look like you're in a rush." </p><p>Junhoe doesn’t want to make it obvious so he counted three seconds before looking up. There he was, Jinhwan standing next to him, holding on to the support bar above.  </p><p>"No one's gonna steal a seat from you though, the whole platform is yours." he said, giggling. "Hi Junhoe." </p><p>"Hi.. again." he said quietly, flashing a flat smile.  </p><p>Jinhwan took the seat beside him again. </p><p>"Got a problem at work?" </p><p>Junhoe was taken aback. "Does it show?" he asks, laughing the embarrassment away. </p><p>"Not to be mean but yeah, I can see it." Junhoe saw how his lips pouted. "Are you that tired?" </p><p>Junhoe scratched the back of his neck, chuckling a little before answering. "Hm, just a little trouble from work."</p><p>"Do you want me to guess?"  Jinhwan offered, his voice a little enthusiastic.  </p><p>"Yeah, you can." he replied nonetheless, not that he's weird out. There's not even five percent Jinhwan can guess it right-- </p><p>"You wanna find another job, don’t you?"  -- forget it.  </p><p>"How did you know?"</p><p>"So I'm right." </p><p>Junhoe remained silent, waiting for further explanation. However, his expression made Jinhwan throw into fit of giggles again. </p><p>"Why are you making that face?" he pointed at Junhoe's. </p><p>"What face?"</p><p>"Like I'm the weirdest person you've ever met-- or am I?"</p><p>Junhoe shook his head. "No." </p><p>"You're showy." Jinhwan remarked before clasping his hands together. "But goodluck though, I know how hard it is to find a job these days. The company's standards are way too unrealistic and prefer someone with influence than the real scholars. I want to help you out but I can't."</p><p>Bewildered. "That's fine." Junhoe mumbled, pertaining to Jinhwan’s last words.  </p><p>"Oh, how old are you by the way? You look young for a working man."  </p><p>"I'm twenty three."</p><p>"That makes you a baby to me!" Jinhwan suddenly squealed. "I'm twenty six!" he added. </p><p><em> Definitely not with that height, </em>Junhoe blurted on his mind. </p><p>"Stop judging me. I'm saying the truth, I'm your Hyung." Jinhwan suddenly points at him, he raises his hands, denying what Jinhwan is claiming. "Your expression says otherwise. Don’t lie."</p><p>"I'm not, really." </p><p>Jinhwan crossed his arms, leaning in closer, looking directly at his eyes. Burning. Junhoe is definitely burning in embarrassment but at the back of his mind, he's thanking himself for mentally remembering to eat mint for his breath, currently helpful if Jinhwan would still go down further.  </p><p><em> Is one mint enough? </em> Junhoe just holds his breath, his hand clutching on his suitcase as he gulps down his saliva. He can feel Jinhwan’s breath on his nose and he swears he has never smelled something like him before. <em> Too close.  </em></p><p>But before Junhoe could even respond, he heard the sound of the door opening. <em> Already?  </em></p><p>Jinhwan pulled away, standing and smiling expectantly at him. "Oh, how fast thirty minutes could be." he mumbled, pouting a little. </p><p>"Y-Yeah." </p><p>"So, see you again Junhoe! Hurry before the train takes you to another station."</p><p>Junhoe did as he told, grabbing his suitcase he exited the train. Before he could step further, he belatedly remember something Jinhwan had told him to-- </p><p>"Wait, you said you'll tell me.." </p><p>Junhoe looked back, the doors closing and no one was there. <em> "Where did he go?  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>_______________</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"CHEERS!" everyone shouted in sync as they clank their glass together, creating a sound and spilling a little from their drinks. </p><p>Junhoe’s not fascinated, he was forced. He's not even close to employee of the month-- he doesn’t know her at all. Four years of working under the same company, Junhoe just managed to remember two people at work: their manager and the one he talked to yesterday, which he only knew by face.  </p><p>For him, what do humans usually do if there are files not needed in their gadgets? They're deleting them, so as him, he didn’t bother to remember their names for he will forget them once they parted ways. Not that he also wants to be with them, a few good people is enough. There is only one person who fits the criteria. </p><p>"Don’t worry about the drinks, it's on her she said." someone nudges him on the elbow, snapping him out from his thoughts. He shrugged his shoulders before drinking his fill.  </p><p>"Hundred of papers is a burden, how did you even manage to finish five projects?" someone across him said, complimenting the one treating them. </p><p>"Just a little motivation." she answered, quite shy as her voice fading a little. </p><p>"Ooh, a person? Who? Someone in the office?"</p><p>"Or.. is he one of us?" </p><p>Junhoe didn’t even bat an eye, he pulled out his phone. <em> Twenty minutes. </em>He can still walk for ten minutes.  </p><p>"Hey, if I get wasted-- mind sending me home?" someone on his right whispered much to his displeasure.  </p><p>"I'm not a delivery guy." he said, stuffing his mouth with meat. Free dinner, less expenses. </p><p>"I'm not a damn thing you punk." his seatmate whined. </p><p>"I didn’t say such a thing." </p><p>"So, mind spilling the tea? I know he's here! Tell him you like him come on!" someone-- that's all he can address everyone-- provokes her.  </p><p>"No.."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh." Junhoe groaned after situating her inside. He could've said no and refused to take her home, but his workmates were pushy and pain in the ass. They left them inside the resto after she paid the bill. </p><p>See, everyone is in their pretenses.</p><p>"Oh, haha. I'm.. sorry." she said, holding on to his arm to balance herself. It would be easy to hail a cab for her, but Junhoe’s not also sure if it is safe, considering she's so drunk that she barely holds herself up. Also, entrusting her to someone is risk.  </p><p>His last resort is to take her with him on station.  </p><p>"Hey, sit still. You'll hit your head." he said. "Ugh, you're drunk-- why am I even trying." he grunted.  </p><p>Junhoe heard the door on his back closing. His eyes automatically roam inside the train. Why is he even looking for Jinhwan? </p><p>His attention goes back to his workmate after he heard a thud and whine. She must've hit her head. "Hey, you can lay down.. here." </p><p>Junhoe guided her, since the train is empty-- well, he places his suitcase, making it a pillow for her. A rock hard but she won’t remember it by the way. </p><p>"Hm.." she hummed after resting comfortably.  </p><p>"Your girlfriend-- oh Junhoe why?" Jinhwan flinched away, stepping backwards after Junhoe jumped in a little. </p><p>"Hyung--! You startled me!" he claimed, tapping his left chest and breathing. </p><p>"You're dramatic." Jinhwan commented before letting out a reserved laugh.  "So, I guess you're taking her home?" </p><p>Junhoe looked at his workmate too, sleeping still.  "Yeah." </p><p>"Hm. How long have you two been together then?" </p><p>Junhoe’s confused at first and belatedly remembering Jinhwan’s query a while ago. "He's not my girlfriend. Just a workmate. Officemate rather." he answered.  </p><p>As much as Junhoe wants to erase the ongoing thoughts inside his head, he was sure of what he saw. There's a look of relief on his endearing eyes, it was glassy, classical. He wasn't fond of reading others facial expressions as he won’t look them in the eye. </p><p>Or the alcohol is getting on his system causing him to be this delirious.  </p><p>"Junhoe? Hello?" </p><p>Junhoe felt a finger poking his cheek and found Jinhwan looking up at him curiously and confused. </p><p>"You're spacing out-- and you're reeking in alcohol. Are you tipsy?" </p><p>Junhoe then holds his hand, stopping Jinhwan’s ministrations on his cheek. Smiling. "Just dizzy, Hyung." </p><p>In Jinhwan's narrative, the younger sounded soft. Was it because Junhoe called him Hyung? Maybe. He can see his ears tinting in red, Junhoe’s nose quite runny. Jinhwan’s amazed though, Junhoe can still hold himself up. He must've high tolerance for alcohol. </p><p>Glancing at the man standing in front of him, Jinhwan slipped his hands from Junhoe’s hold and grabbed both Junhoe’s shoulders and pushed him down. The train is moving and Jinhwan isn't the ideal person Junhoe can hold on to, he can't even reach the handle for his shorts arms. </p><p>"Sit, we'll stumble." he said, taking the space beside him, watching the younger fidgeting his fingers. Looking at his work mate across them, she seems fine. Jinhwan then looked back at him. "I'm working in the office too."  </p><p>Junhoe tilted his head up at the information, the slight kick of alcohol on his veins fading. </p><p>"I forgot to tell you last time so I'm saying it now. I've been working in an office for nearly five years. I deal with a bunch of papers like you, the difference is I'm not editing the errors nor checking them. I read them one by one, sometimes skimming if I'm tired, but mostly all I do is to analyze them." </p><p>Junhoe blinks, that's quite a lot of information to absorb. Probably the longest one Jinhwan explained to him too.  </p><p>"Oh well that's.." Junhoe couldn't even form a word, nope, just an exaggeration. He's thinking about what to reply. "That's pretty hectic I--" </p><p>"Five minutes." Jinhwan cuts him. </p><p>Junhoe’s pretty dumbfounded why Jinhwan’s startling him today. "For what Hyung?" </p><p>"I'm giving you five minutes to ask anything, just five minutes. Starting now." Jinhwan said hastily and he panics. </p><p>"What-- wait. Why?"</p><p>"Five minutes, Junhoe." </p><p>Trouble, Junhoe stares at him when he's processing what to ask. <em> If I go and ask where he lives, that might freak him out and </em> why he's thinking of going to his place first. Practically, Junhoe would ask what he did first, how old he was or if he lives nearby. But the questions are not applicable for his situation where he's sitting, just his instinct though. Jinhwan sending him a look, that he needs to be smart about what to ask. Junhoe wasn't sure, but he wouldn't mind Jinhwan initiating the first move.</p><p>"Four minutes, you're spacing too--"</p><p>"Why are you taking the train at midnight?" </p><p>Jinhwan smiles, hearing his first question. Please by what he heard. "That. Sorry, not gonna answer that one."</p><p>"What-- You told me I can ask anything."</p><p>"But I can't recall saying I'm gonna answer them all. Three minutes." </p><p>Junhoe can see the alternate lights under the tunnel, which means they're approaching the station any minute. The pressure inside him building up. </p><p>"Can I ask what's your full name then?" he said, eyes falling back at the person sitting beside him. Much to please himself, Jinhwan’s glowing, not physically but his aura is definitely owning something. </p><p>"Kim Jinhwan." </p><p><em> Come on Junhoe, you're a man. Ask him. </em>"Are you.." Junhoe paused, he cleared his throat before asking, "Areyousinglethen?"  in such a speedy manner.  </p><p>The side of Jinhwan’s lips curve into a small smile, catching what the younger meant. Smiling to himself as he proved one thing. "Why are you rapping? Yes, I am." </p><p>Pathetic, Junhoe thought. Not Jinhwan but pertaining to himself. How he's being jumpy, nervous and attentive to Jinhwan’s attention now. In the span of meeting him-- a stranger three times now, Junhoe just wanted to know more of him. He deliberately asks himself, what is he doing? Kinda fast paced? </p><p>"Two minutes, that's all you gonna ask? We're approaching your stop faster than we thought." Jinhwan looked ahead of them, seeing a small light. </p><p>Junhoe heard a groan and his suitcase falling on a moving train, he ignored completely the presence of someone sleeping drunk on the other side. What's in front of him matters. "Why are you giving me five minutes now?"  </p><p><em> Finally. </em>Jinhwan thought, the question he's been waiting for Junhoe to ask. How life could be ironic, just when he's having fun being with this guy for around three days and he had to go back.</p><p>"Hm. Because this might be the last." he answered quietly. </p><p>"Last of what Hyung?"</p><p>"Might be the last time I'm taking this train? Of meeting you again? Yeah." even him, Jinhwan’s unsure, uncertain. He's doing well <em> there, </em>that's what he wanted before, but now he's getting what he's been wishing since then, makes him doubt. </p><p>"Are you leaving?"</p><p>He shook his head. "Nope."</p><p>The train stopped, there was a long pause and only their  breathing and shared glances at each other creating the atmosphere inside the empty cargo.  </p><p>"You need to leave. Her back must be in pain." Jinhwan stood up, not noticing Junhoe’s hand reaching for him. The younger left hanging, his hand awkwardly in the air so he retreated it back. "Your suitcase falls too." Jinhwan ducked, picking up Junhoe’s things. </p><p>"Where.. hmm.." the lady mumbled, wasted. Unaware of her surroundings, two men looking down at her helpless figure. </p><p>"Junhoe, carry her now. The train's about to leave." Jinhwan commanded. "And oh, give her something to cover her body," he reminded. </p><p>Junhoe did as he told, holding her arm and swinging it around his neck and helping her to balance herself. "Outside Hyung, his address isn't far my way." </p><p>"Wow, you won’t carry her?" Jinhwan chuckled, expecting the younger to do. </p><p>"No." he refused. "How about you Hyung?" </p><p>"I'm fine by myself." Jinhwan answered that supposed to assure the other he was okay. </p><p>Junhoe carried her, for someone that looked fit, she weighed enough for Junhoe. He made sure she's not falling on ground before Junhoe stepped back, glad the train wasn't leaving. He reached for the doors again, delighted how Jinhwan was waiting for him inside. Smiling and anticipating his presence again. </p><p>"Hyung, this might be too weird. Can I ask where is your place?" he muttered. </p><p>"What would you do if I tell you then?" Jinhwan questioned back at him.  </p><p>When the younger didn’t answer because Jinhwan could see from his seat Junhoe’s current malfunctioning, to Junhoe’s undeniably disappointment, Jinhwan shook his head. </p><p>"Sorry, times up. Bye Junhoe." he waved his hand. </p><p>Junhoe stepped backwards when the doors started closing. Watching the train leaving a glimpse of him inside. Hanging like that, he just watched it leaving as if his soul has been ripped out of his body, thrown somewhere. Completely thrown off guard. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I have pending KJH au that I posted almost a month ago but I need to write this out. I'm also JunHwan deprived. This idea been sitting in my drafts for a week. Will start writing the Peculiar AU once the story line is completed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>